A Honor of Win
by shunshines
Summary: For Eyeshield 21 Award: Dia yang tidak diingat dan janji yang tidak ditepati. Itukah perbuatan seorang Eyeshield 21 asli?/ Failed angst and semi bloody/ Semi Shonen-Ai/ Not Rate M/ Mind to read?


**For Eyeshield 21 Award**

**Month August: Run to Win**

**The second Yunna Michi's present,**

"**A Honor of Win"**

**Disclaimer: R. Inagaki and Y. Murata**

**Warning:**

**minim(almost) all dialogue | failed angst | semi bloody | not shonen-ai | AR | OOC | short fic semi drabble**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu, ya pemuda itu.<p>

Dengan penuh tatapan benci memandang pemuda lain.

Di tengah lapangan.

Eyeshield 21.

(Orang yang membuat dirinya jatuh. Orang yang membuatnya frustasi. Orang yang dia anggap telah merendahkannya.)

Kakei Shun dengan Yamato Takeru.

Kakei masih ingat, saat dia pertukaran pelajar di Amerika 2 tahun yang lalu. Dimana dia —yang dulunya— kuat dan menang, menjadi lemah dan kalah. Kalah dengan ras Amerika yang sebenarnya jauh dari secercah harapan ras Asia yang ingin menang. Ralat, ras Amerika yang memang jauh dari secercah harapan ras Jepang yang ingin menang.

Kecuali, saat Kakei bertemu dengan pemuda Jepang saat itu. Yamato Takeru, Eyeshield 21 yang asli. Orang Jepang yang bahkan bisa menang dari orang Amerika. Kali ini, aku tidak berbicara rasis, perlu kamu ingat. Hanya membandingkan otot ras Asia dengan ras Amerika.

Dan saat itu, Yamato berjanji akan melawan Kakei, entah itu di Jepang atau di Amerika. Sampai saat sebelum pertandingan. Yamato, sang Eyeshield 21 yang menghilang. Tanpa ada yang mau memberitahunya.

Janji tinggal janji. Kakei hanya bisa mencari Eyeshield 21 yang asli, Yamato Takeru. Sampai dia kembali ke Jepang, secercah harapan merasuk dalam pikirannya. Dengan begini, Kakei bisa menemukan Yamato dengan mudah. Tapi, kenyataannya tidak. Ada 2 orang yang mengaku Eyeshield 21 asli, Kobayakawa Sena dan Akaba Hayato. Membuat Kakei semakin frustasi. Apalagi, saat timnya melawan tim Eyeshield 21 palsu Kobayakawa Sena. Dia dikalahkan oleh Eyeshield 21 yang palsu. Kakei berpikir saat itu, bagaimana Eyeshield 21 asli, kalau Eyeshield 21 palsu pun bisa mengalahkannya yang sudah berjuang mati-matian di Amerika?

Sampai detik ini, Kakei menyaksikan sendiri. Eyeshield 21 palsu itu, Kobayakawa Sena, melawan Eyeshield 21 asli Yamato Takeru. Orang itu, yang 2 tahun dicarinya. Dan ujung-ujungnya, Eyeshield 21 asli jatuh kepada Kobayakawa Sena.

Saat ini, dimana Kakei memutar masa lalunya, dia tidak sadar. Yamato memperhatikannya. Kakei yang merasa diperhatikan, merespon dengan dingin —amat dingin, malah, "Apa?"

Yamato tersenyum mengejek, membuat Kakei muak, "Siapa kamu? Seharusnya kamu sudah pulang bersama yang lain,"

Kakei mengepalkan tangan. 'Enak sekali dia berbicara, seenaknya', gerutu Kakei dalam hati. Kakei pun menghampiri Yamato dengan tatapan sangat dingin. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Yamato tidak berhenti-hentinya tersenyum mengejek. Dia meringis dalam hati, siapa Kakei, seperti orang idiot saja.

"Kamu masih ingat aku? Orang yang pernah kamu temui di Amerika,"

Kakei membuka mulutnya, dengan nada menginterogasi. Irisnya menatap tajam pemuda di depannya.

"Kamu? Aku tidak ingat,"

Jawaban yang singkat tapi membuat Kakei naik darah. Yamato tertawa penuh ejekan. Khas sekali orang yang merasa paling hebat.

Kakei sudah tidak tahan. Dirinya tidak ingat, apalagi janjinya. Yamato yang ditemuinya dulu sungguh berbeda dari yang sekarang. Dulu yang ramah dan dibalik _eyeshield_-nya, penuh senyum hangat. Dan sekarang, menjadi seorang yang sombong dan terus tertawa mengejek. Siapa yang tidak kesal, kalau diejek, eh?

Yamato yang tengah tertawa mengejek, tiba-tiba terdiam. Irisnya menatap Kakei. Kaget, dengan sesuatu yang ada digenggaman pemuda itu. Sebuah silet _cutter_.

Untuk apa?

Kakei tersenyum kecut. Reputasinya sebagai orang yang baik-baik dia lupakan. Dia sudah frustasi. Yamato yang berada di atasnya, membuatnya kagum, sekaligus iri. Dan saat Yamato melupakan dirinya dan janjinya, Kakei benar-benar merasa direndahkan.

Tanpa basa-basi, silet _cutter_ itu sudah menancap di perut Yamato. Darah mulai mengalir dari lubang yang ditikam Kakei. Yamato terkejut. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakannya. Tentu.

Dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak, Kakei mendorong Yamato sehingga jatuh terlentang di lapangan hijau dengan 'hiasan' salju. Membiarkan siletnya tetap menancap di perut sang mantan Eyeshield 21 asli. Yamato memandang Kakei dengan tatapan apa-yang-kamu-lakukan?

Kakei dengan sengaja menginjak dada Yamato. Membuat pemuda itu sesak. Yamato yang memberontak tetap ditahan oleh Kakei. Darah dari perut Yamato sudah mengotori lapangan hijau, dan timbunan salju di dekatnya sudah ternodai oleh darah.

"Kamu tahu, Yamato Takeru. Balasan untukmu, yang sudah merendahkanku! Tahu, 'kan, rasanya? Rasakan itu, Yamato. Karena sekarang, akulah yang menang,"

Kakei mengucapkan beberapa rangkaian kata dan kalimat dengan sadis. Dibalik kesadisan kata-katanya, Kakei tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum tulus atau apa. Tetapi, sunggingan senyum seorang _psycho_.

Yamato yang hanya diam dan terus memberontak, akhirnya dilepas oleh Kakei. Silet di perutnya dicabut paksa oleh pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Membuat Yamato mengalami rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dia sempat menjerit dan mendesah kesakitan. Keadaannya tersebut membuat Kakei terus tersenyum _psycho_. Kakei pun tertawa kecil, dengan sadisnya.

Membiarkan Yamato yang tengah kesakitan, dengan darah bercucuran menodai lapangan yang hijau dan salju yang putih.

Dan detik berikutnya, Kakei melempar silet itu kepada Yamato.

Kembali…

Dan selanjutnya, yang dirasakan Yamato hanya gelap.

Gelap dan…

Sesak.

**| Owari |**


End file.
